Cry of the Bansheep
'''Cry Of The Bansheep '''is the 34th episode of Season 11. Summary Strange noises are being heard in the Fantasy Forest and it's scaring everyone during their camping trip. Now it's up to Kwazii, Miles, and a scaredy cat Cassie find out where the noise is coming from. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings getting ready for a Fantasy Forest camp out. While she was getting her camping stuff ready, Cassie was becoming very nervous about tonight, but her pet glowfur Bitty, Miles, and Sage come to her side and comfort her that everything will be okay as long as her imagination doesn't got wild. Finally, the gang was all set to go! As they were walking down the path, Cassie almost tripped on some rocks just as Miles helped her keep herself steady by holding her hand. They both blushed and Bitty began teasing her owner but Cassie and Miles ignored her while they continued their way to the waterfall where they'll be camping and everyone began setting their tents. Then, Sofia teaches Sage and Piper how to make s'mores that they had to take notes in their Star Zaps while Kwazii was using his sweets galore to make some extra s'mores for his friends and Cassie and Peso were helping Mal and Jay prepare the sleeping bags, but just then, Cassie heard some eerie baahing, kinda of like a ghost sheep's baaing as she turns to Mal and asks her if she heard it. But Mal tells her that it's probably one of those "annoying woodland magic critters" as they continued with the sleeping bags but Mal quickly turns to Jay in time to see that he's stealing pillows for his own sleeping bag. While she was chasing him to get the pillows back, Cassie ignored the racket they were making and turned to the place where she heard the ghostly sound. Nightfall comes, and everyone was roasting marshmellows and eating their finished ones as s'mores while listening to Sheriff Callie's campfire songs. Sage already ate too much so she excused herself and went into the bushes. While she was busy, Bitty was sleeping on Cassie's pink sleeping bag and Cassie was sitting criss-crossed while reading her holo-book and eating her third s'more to calm her nerves but the sound of the baahing ghost still haunted her mind when Miles came to sit next to her and ask if she was okay. Cassie tried to hide the fear in her face but her friend could tell that she was still scared and not enjoying the camping so to cheer her up, Miles pulls out his iDisney to show her some funny scenes of his last Messages From Miles videos. It worked and they both laughed together, but for a short time when Kwazii appears with fresh clean water from the waterfall in giant jugs. After setting them down, Kwazii decides that it's time for scary campfire ghost stories, which Cassie wasn't thrilled about so Miles held onto her hand to soothe her. Kwazii tells an even scarier story about a ghost sheep called a Bansheep that roams around the Fantasy Forest, baahing and crying every eerie night, watching his victim's every move and if you ever come close to finding one, then you're in big baaaad trouble! Coming closer to Cassie who was hugging Bitty too tightly, Kwazii rose his arms up and cried out a loud baahing sound that made the scared Star Darling scream and jump up in fright! Miles quickly grabs Cassie's arm before she fell off the log as Kwazii laughed at his own actions until he caught his breath and finally stopped laughing to apologize to Cassie when she sat back up straight and petted Bitty on the head as she was about to excuse herself to go sleep in her tent, but before she could go there, Miles tells her to not worry for that the Bansheep story isn't true as Kwazii begins to continue his story. But before he could start, everyone suddenly heard a ghostly sound that sounded like a sheep's baahing. It grew louder and louder that Cassie shook in fear and clutched Bitty tightly when she heard the same sound like earlier. Carlos ran and hid under his sleeping bag, Peck and Toby hugged each other which Peck ended up getting poked by one of Toby's prickles again, but Captain Jake, Captain Barnacles, and Kwazii stayed stoic. Powers that Kwazii uses * Enchanted Fire (to start a campfire) * Sweets Galore (to make s'mores) * Guiding Light (to light up the path and try to find out where the creature is) * Super Hearing (to hear the Bansheep's cries) * Magical Animal Communication (to talk to the Bansheep) Trivia * Some scenes are based on An Ed In The Bush from Ed, Edd, n Eddy, There's Something Out There from the Creepover book series Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Mild Horror Category:Season 11